Teen Wolf
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = MTV | seasons = 2+ | number of episodes = 24+ | production company = MTV; MGM Worldwide Television Productions | executive producers = Russell Mulcahy; Keith Birkfeld; Christopher Ottinger; Marty Adelstein; Jeff Davis; Ren Echevarria | producers = Joseph P. Genier | principal cast = Tyler Posey; Crystal Reed; Dylan O'Brien; Tyler Hoechlin; Holland Roden; Colton Haynes | 1st = June 6th, 2011 | last = }} Teen Wolf is an American television series of the horror and teen drama subgenres. It was created by film director and executive producer Russell Mulcahy and produced by MGM Worldwide Television Productions. The series is a dramatic reinterpretation of the 1985 comedy film Teen Wolf starring Michael J. Fox. Teen Wolf began airing on MTV on Monday evenings on June 6th, 2011. Each season of the show consists of twelve one-hour episodes. The show stars Tyler Posey as the eponymous protagonist Scott McCall, a high school student who is infected by a werewolf's bite and turns into a werewolf himself. Assisting him in this strange new development is his best friend, the nerdy Stiles Stilinsky, played by Dylan O'Brien, who serves as Scott's confidante and sidekick - humorously struggling to help Scott out of any hairy predicaments that he becomes involved in. Actress Crystal Reed plays Scott's love interest, Allison Argent. As with most teen dramas, their relationship hits a major snarl Scott discovers that Allison's father, Christopher Argent, is the leader of a family of werewolf hunters. Other cast members include Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale - the werewolf responsible for infecting Scott; Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore, the everpresent athletic jerk and Scott's rival and finally, Lydia Martin, played by Holland Roden - the beautiful smart girl who is the secret object of Stiles' desires. Supporting cast members in the series include Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinsky, Stiles' father; JR Bourne as Christopher Argent, Melissa Ponzio as Scott's mother Melissa McCall, Orny Adams as the irascible high school lacrosse coach Bobby Finstock, Ian Bohen as evil werewolf Peter Hale and Eaddy Mays as Argent family matriarch Victoria Argent. Episodes Season One Season Two Notes * Created by Russell Mulcahy based on concepts orginally developed by Rod Daniel, Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman. * Season one of Teen Wolf did not have any opening title credit sequence. However, the show did begin featuring one with season two. * A Teen Wolf novel entitled "On Fire" was written by Nancy Holder and published through MTV Books on July 17th, 2012. * Teen Wolf: The Complete Season One was released on DVD by MTV on May 22nd, 2012. Trivia * There are two regularly featured cast members on Teen Wolf named Tyler. Tyler Posey, who plays Scott McCall, and Tyler Hoechlin, who plays Derek Hale. * Actors Dylan O'Brien and Tyler Posey were both born in 1991. * Actor Colton Haynes is no stranger to playing a shape-shifter. He played a "teen wolf" himself as a werewolf on the short-lived ABC television series The Gates. * Actor Michael Hogan is also known for playing the acerbic Colonel Saul Tigh on another reinterpretation of a classic franchise - Battlestar Galactica. See also External Links ---- Category: /Miscellaneous Category:MTV Category:MGM Worldwide Television Productions Category:2010s/Programs Category:2011/Premieres